Three Hard Words
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: HOLIDAY FIC! They shouldn’t be such hard words, but Yami finds that when it comes to Anzu, everything comes out wrong. One shot.


DIS: Happy Valentine's Day!

---

_Title: Three Hard Words_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: HOLIDAY FIC! They shouldn't be such hard words, but Yami finds that when it comes to Anzu, everything comes out wrong. Drabble._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own YuGiOh._

_Notes/Warnings: HOLIDAY FIC; drabble; Yami/Anzu_

---

_Three Hard Words_

They were only three hard words. Three excruciatingly difficult words to say aloud to the woman he so dearly cared for. It had always been that way, ever since he had laid eyes on her. Once it was realized that he wasn't actually Yuugi, but someone else that emerged from the Sennen Puzzle, her eyes didn't settle on him like they used to. It was different somehow; he wanted to believe that she felt what he felt for her.

But that was a stupid idea and wouldn't begin to delude himself with it.

Yuugi knew how much pain he was going through, pretending to be her friend while really he wanted something so much more. He wanted to sit next to her like Shizuka and Otogi did, like Mai and Jounouchi did, close and comfortable. He wanted to bring her close when she cried and make it all better. He wanted to kiss her when that warm, beautiful feeling rose in his chest. He wanted her to smile at him in a way that she wouldn't for anyone else. He wanted to feel her body sway to his while they danced, close and sensual – he couldn't stand watching her dance with other people.

Someday, he would make it so that he could do all of those things.

Today was Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be the day when everyone could express their feelings completely and without reservations. It was _supposed_ to be a day full of happiness and love. But Yami didn't feel either of those things. He simply wanted to lie down, fall asleep, and hope that the day would go by quickly so he didn't have to face those cute little cupid angels that were perched in store windows or the flowers that were being offered. Yami didn't want any of it.

Because he couldn't say those three hard words.

It was only two nouns and a verb. He should be able to say them at least to himself, if not her. But no, he couldn't do even that; not in the privacy of his soul room, nonetheless his actually bedroom. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't manage to utter those words. He couldn't manage to even write them down because his hands shook so badly. Why did things have to be so hard for him? He only wanted to be happy, after all.

"Yami?" Yuugi called from outside his door. He looked from the ceiling he had been staring at all morning. It was lunch. "Yami, can I come in?" Yami rolled on his stomach and concealed his mouth behind his folded arms. His abiou would come inside even if he denied him entrance. As suspected, the door swung open and Yuugi Mutou bounced in, looking uncertain, but cheerful. "Haven't you bought her anything?" He asked his yami. The male grunted in reply. Yuugi strode over to the bed and leaned on the bed with his hip, one of his arms pressing into the mattress. "Come on. She's going to be over tonight, you know. Why not at least buy her some chocolates or something?"

"As a friend?" Yami asked sullenly. Yuugi rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Come on, Yami, stop sulking and give it a chance, huh? She might feel the same. In fact, I would bet my card deck that she does!" He beamed at Yami who rolled over and sat up, staring at him with an exasperated expression. After a moment he sprang to his feet and grabbed his jacket and loped out of the room without another word. Yuugi grinned, satisfied that he had gotten his yami out of the house at least.

---

_Of all the things to buy her,_ Yami thought irritably, staring at the white roses with a resentful expression. He had been sitting behind the counter for the past two hours. Although he had left his room, like Yuugi had wanted, he was still sulking because he had yet to find the right words to express what he was feeling. There were only three hard words that he could say because that was all he felt. Oh, certainly, there are a million other emotions attached to that one in those words, but there was only one, _real_ emotion he wanted to say. And it wasn't enough, because he _could not_, for the life of him, tell her!

The bell rang and Yami looked from the roses to the door and swallowed. He straightened, seeing Anzu in the doorway, her cheeks flushed from the brisk wind outside and her hair slightly disheveled. She smiled at him in greeting and loosened her scarf, approaching the counter. Yami could feel his heartbeat quicken ever so slightly and he stepped from behind the counter, dragging the flowers with him. "Here," he said, thrusting them towards her.

"Oh, Yami, they're beautiful," she exclaimed, taking them and smiling happily as she pressed her face into the petals of the roses. "I love them." She raised her head and gave him a bright smile. He returned it, shakily.

"I'm...glad." She smiled again and they stood there, silent for a moment. Yami made his voice calm as he said, "Anzu..."

"Yes?" There was a hopeful, expectant note in her voice.

"I..." He faltered. "No, never mind, it's nothing."

"Oh. Okay..." She started towards the staircase that would lead upstairs, but Yami couldn't bring himself to let her go up there, to turn her back to him. He couldn't. He had to tell her _now_ while he had the chance. There was just something about _now_ that felt so right!

"Anzu, wait!" She turned around and her eyes lit up a bit as she slowly retreated back to him, clutching the bouquet of roses in her hands.

"Yes...?" Her voice was whispery and her eyes, so deep and ocean blue, searched his. Yami knew then that if he didn't tell her know, he would never be given the chance. He steadied his heartbeat which was slamming into his chest, out of control. He licked his lips and set his eyebrows in a determined expression.

"Anzu..." He took a deep breath and blurted out, "I love me." _No! That's not what I meant to say! _He shrieked in his mind, horrified at himself. Anzu didn't seem offended, though. Her mouth curled in a small smile, amused. Great. Perfect. She was laughing at him. Well, he had got it half right. It was two nouns and verb; one of the nouns was off, that's all.

Anzu lowered her eyes and fingered the petals of the white roses, smiling absent-mindedly to herself, her lashes brushing against her cheeks. Yami waited for her to say something – anything – to make him feel better about his horrible blunder. That was the last thing he had expected to come out of his mouth. He had honestly thought there was a chance he might say the right thing! "Yami," she said at last, "do you love me?" He let out a breath of relief. He could give an answer to that, even if he couldn't manage to say the words.

"Yes," he replied, giving a dry smile. She raised her eyes and grinned.

"I love you, too. I have ever since I first met you." His smile turned into a genuinely pleased one. Blushing prettily, she inched forward and leaned forward, brushing her lips across his in an innocent, chaste kiss. He blinked and then gently took the roses from her, setting them on the counter. He curled his fingers around the nape of her neck and pulled her mouth to his in a firm, coaxing kiss that they both drank in. Yami could have picked her up and spun her around at that very moment, so relieved and happy was he. The sweetness of candy lingered on her lips, blending against his own mouth. The willing softness of her lips and a slight pressure against his caused a brief dizziness in him, making the ground seem as if it was tilting. He slowly drew back and smiled at the pinkness in her cheeks.

Then, suddenly, it was easy for him to say it: "I love you, Anzu." Her smile curved her lips upward and she reached for him and hugged him hard. He was glad to feel such warmth from her after such a long time of yearning for it.

_Three hard words? _He thought. _No, they're easy now. _

_Finis_

---

DIS: I did this on _very_ late notice. I was requested to do this for V-Day way before ahead of time, but I kept forgetting today was Valentine's Day. So, last night, I was looking through some of my stories and saw one of my holiday fics and a lightbulb turned on in my head, so I was going, "Oh, shit! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day!" and hastily dredged up an idea and made a drabble. Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. In any case, please leave a review telling me how it was. Ciao!


End file.
